Réconciliation ?
by Emanol
Summary: Lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, Ginny et Blaise sont nommés Préfets en chef. Comme toujours, les Préfets en chef doivent cohabiter, mais cette année, il y a une petite nouveauté. Chaque Préfet peut également convier un élève de son choix à partager le dortoir...Leur choix va provoquer un certain nombre d'évènements pour le moins inattendus...
1. Prologue

_**Résumé**_ : Lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, Ginny et Blaise sont nommés prefets en chef. Comme toujours, les prefets en chef doivent cohabiter, mais cette année, il y a une petite nouveauté. Chaque préfet peut également convier un élève de son choix à partager le dortoir...Leur choix va provoquer un certain nombre d'évènements pour le moins inattendus...

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient, tout est dû à JKR !

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Ginny et Ron sont donc jumeaux. Voldemort a été battu mais pas par Harry, par Dumbledore lui même. Celui-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas mort ! La famille Malfoy n'a jamais été parmis les Mangemorts.

Le rating M n'est pas là par hasard donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis pour lire une telle fiction, merci de passer votre chemin...ou de ne rien laisser paraître ( mdr )...

Enfin, même si je n'écris pas pour cette raison, une petite review après la lecture d'un chapitre fait toujours plaisir. Une critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est toujours constructive, donc si vous le souhaitez, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir.

**Prologue **: _Nous aurons de la chance si nous tenons jusqu'à demain matin..._

_**POV Hermione : **_

Et voilà, nous y sommes. C'est le jour J. Je me trouve pour la 7ème fois sur le quai 9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Je vais retrouver ma seconde maison, mes amis qui m'ont manqué bien que j'ai passé une partie de l'été en leur compagnie, mes livres et mes professeurs...

Je m'installe dans l'un des compartiments du train après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents et monté ma valise.

Mes amis ne tardent pas à me rejoindre...

"Oh là là, j'ai cru que maman ne nous lâcherait jamais ! Tous les ans elle nous fait le coup ! Et faites attention à ci, mangez bien cela et patati et patata … On n'a plus 11 ans !"

J'éclate de rire en entendant ma meilleure amie se plaindre du comportement de sa mère adorée.

"Salut Ginny, salut Ron ! La fin de vos vacances s'est bien passée ?"

"B'jour Hermione. Ça a été, et pour toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans nous ?" Me dit mon amie en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Salut Mione" me dit Ron en me faisant une bise sur la joue avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

"Tu rigoles, Gin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer ! Rien que de faire le tri dans les fringues que tu m'as forcée à acheter m'a pris une semaine ! Sans parler des chaussures, des sacs à main et autres accessoires qui vont avec..."

"Pourquoi faire le tri ? Tu n'avais qu'à tout emporter, ça aurait été plus simple !" me dit elle en rigolant

"ça ne rentrait pas dans ma valise..."

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant d'être interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte de notre compatiment.

"Salut vous trois."

"Bonjour Harry" répondîmes nous en choeur

"J'ai hâte de retrouver Poudlard ! Surtout maintenant que tout est fini".

"Tu l'as dit, poursuivi Ron. Cette année va être super cool par rapport aux autres ! Dites moi que l'on va enfin pouvoir être des ados normaux !"

"Une nouvelle fois, nous partions à rire à la réflexion de Ron, mais au fond de nous, nous espérions enfin pouvoir vivre une année scolaire, sans Mâge Noir, sans morts, et sans complots visant à tuer notre directeur ou Harry lui même..."

"Oh, Mione, je ne t'ai pas dit, je suis nommée Préfète en chef !" Me dit soudain Ginny

"C'est donc toi ?! Je me demandais sur qui ça allait tomber cette année."

"Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi vu que tu étais la 1ère de notre promo jusqu'à présent. Ça m'a surprise quand j'ai trouvé le blason dans ma lettre de fourniture."

"Je suis bien contente que ça ne tombe pas sur moi !"

"Ah bon? Mais pourquoi ? C'est une distiction importante dans la scolarité, alors je pensais que tu aurais voulu l'être."

"Au départ, ça m'aurait plu... Mais plus maintenant. Il y a de fortes chances que ton homologue soit Drago Malfoy alors non merci ! Très peu pour moi ! ça risquerait de finir en guerre ouverte !"

"Oh merde ! Je n'y avais pas pensé... Je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que vous viendrez souvent me rendre visite !" nous dit elle en nous suppliant du regard.

"Promis !"

Drago Malfoy...On pourrait écrire un livre sur ce mec !

Arrogant, pourri gâté, excécrable, insupportable, invivable, bref, comme vous pouvez le constater, je l'adore ! C'est dommage parce qu'il est beau à mourir mais alors dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, il gâche tout ! Il a passé les six dernières années à nous faire des réflexions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Harry a refusé son amitié en 1ère année et je pense que ça a égratigné sa fierté ! _On_ _ne dit pas Non à un Malfoy !..._. Du coup, il nous a pris en grippe, et nous déteste. Et on le lui rend bien forcément !... Il a été habitué à tout avoir quand il le voulait. Il est né avec une cuillière en argent dans la bouche, donc même à Poudlard, Monsieur Malfoy doit avoir ce qu'il désire, quand il le désire, et comme il le désire... qu'il s'agisse de sa nourriture du soir, ou de la fille avec laquelle il va passer sa nuit! Oui , pour ça aussi je le déteste ! Pour lui, les filles sont des objets, bonnes pour l'occuper le temps d'une ou plusieurs nuits, mais qui une fois leur utilité passée, ne sont même pas dignes de croiser son regard ! Mais pour autant, elles sont toutes là, à se trainer à ses pieds, rêvant d'être la prochaine !... Enfin quand je dis toutes, non, Ginny et moi faisant parti de la Résistance. Malfoy ne nous a jamais accordé un regard, autre que lors de ses nombreuses insultes, mais ça nous convient parfaitement.! Rusard sera le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avant que je ne m'interesse à Drago Malfoy !

Justement, il faut que je le croise en descendant du train :

"eh bah alors Granger, qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?"

"Ça s'appelle une coupe Malfoy ! En quoi ça te concerne ?"

"Oh en rien, juste que je pensais pas que tu pouvais faire pire que ta touffe informe, mais en fait si !"

"Vas te faire foutre Malfoy !"

"J'y compte bien Granger ! Je ne sais pas encore avec qui, mais j'y compte bien ! Par contre, toi, je suppose que la seule relation que tu auras ce soir, que dis-je, cette année, sera avec le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard... (il éclate de rire) c'est d'un pathétique !..."

"C'est toi qui est pathétique Malfoy ! Rugit Ginny qui venait de me rejoindre avec ses bagages ! Et dire que je vais devoir partager un appartement avec toi !"

"Partager un appartement avec une belette ? Et puis quoi encore ?"

"Les préfets en chef sont obligés de partager le même dortoir Malfoy...Ne fais pas celui qui ne le sait pas !"

"Mon niveau d'intelligence dépasse le tient et de loin Weaslette donc évidemment que je le sais. Mais pour que tu es l'honneur de partager mon dortoir il aurait fallu que je sois nommé Préfet en chef, hors ce n'est pas le cas."

"C'est vrai ? Et bah je te remercie Malfoy ! Une seule phrase, et tu viens d'égayer ma soirée !"

Sur ce, Ginny et moi nous éloignâmes avec le sourrire aux lèvres, laissant un Malfoy fulminant de n'avoir pas eu le dernier mot ! Pourtant il devrait commencer à avoir l'habitude car avec Ginny, il finissait régulièrement bouche bée...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après la répartition des 1ères années dans leurs maisons, le Professeur Dumbledore pris la parole afin de nous souhaiter la bienvenue, et une bonne année scolaire. Il nous rapella que l'heure était à l'apprentissage et au travail afin de nous assurer le meilleur avenir possible. Mais il nous dit aussi de nous amuser maintenant que Voldemort était enfin vaincu. A ces mots, toute la salle se mit à applaudir et hurler sa joie ! Il nous présenta enfin les deux préfets en chef pour cette année. Ginny Weasley donc qui serait responsable pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles...et Blaise Zabini qui serait responsable pour les deux maisons restantes. Il leur demanda de venir le voir à son bureau lorsque le repas serait terminé, et que les élèves auraient tous rejoints leur salle commune.

A la fin du repas, nous dîmes donc au revoir à Ginny, en lui souhaitant bon courage avec Zabini qui bien qu'il soit mieux que Malfoy, restait tout de même un Serpentard, et en lui disant de ne pas se laisser faire et de poser ses conditions dès maintenant, afin que les choses soient claires !

Harry, Ron et moi partîmes rejoindre notre salle commune pour finir la soirée tranquillement avant d'aller nous coucher.

_**POV Ginny :**_

Blaise Zabini et moi nous regardâmes sans rien nous dire, avant de nous diriger vers le bureau du Directeur. Je me demandais comment allait se passer notre cohabitation... Zabini ne nous avait jamais vraiment fait de mal, mais il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy donc ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur... Mais je décidais d'attendre de voir avant de poser un jugement sur la personne qu'il était. Après tout, ses parents s'étaient ralliés à l'Ordre pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, malgré le fait que le reste de leur famille est choisi l'autre coté. Donc ils ne devaient pas avoir un mauvais fond, et par conséquent, leur fils non plus...

Bref, je ne voulais pas tirer de conclusion, dans un sens ni dans l'autre, donc je décidais de l'observer durant les 1ères semaines afin d'apprendre à le connaître et essayer de faire en sorte que notre cohabitation se passe le mieux possible ! Tant que je ne trouvais pas Malfoy dans mon appartement toutes les cinq minutes, ça devrait aller ! Tient d'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en parle à Blaise...

Je sortie de mes pensées en arrivant devant la grande porte du bureau du Directeur... Blaise s'apprêtait à frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

"Entrez jeunes gens."

"Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore."

"Professeur..."

"Miss Weasley, Monsieur Zabini, soyez les bienvenus pour cette année. Prenez place dans ces fauteuils je vous prie, il y a un certain nombre de chose que je voudrais vous dire."

Nous allâmes nous asseoir, légèrement perplexe, attendant ensuite pendant que le professeur demandait à un Elfe de maison de nous apporter du thé. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir en face de nous.

"Bien, tout d'abord, je voulais savoir si vous étiez satisfait de votre nomination en tant que Préfet en chef, et si vous étiez prêts à en assumer les responsabilités."

"Pas de problème pour moi, Professeur." Dis je.

"Même chose de mon côté, Monsieur."

"Parfait. Voici ce que j'attend de vous. Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai nommé une Gryffondor et un Serpentard cette année. La guerre et Voldemort ont fait des ravages, et creusé encore d'avantage le faussé entre ces deux maisons. Pourtant les qualités des uns sont complémentaires avec celles des autres, donc je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre si seulement vous pouviez passer au dessus des querelles qui sont plus vieilles que vous... Je voudrais donc que vous fassiez tous les deux un effort pour être si ce n'est amis, au moins courtois l'un avec l'autre, et ainsi montrer l'exemple. D'autre part, vous serez responsables de la surveillance de vos camarades et ne devrez tolérer aucuns débordements ou manquement au règlement de l'école. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui Professeur" répondîmes nous à l'unisson.

"Bien. Avant de vous laisser gagner votre chambre, je souhaite vous dire une dernière chose. J'ai décidé de modifier un peu les choses cette année, aussi votre appartement n'est pas pour deux mais pour quatre. Vous avez donc la possibilité de convier la personne de votre choix à quitter son dortoir pour venir vivre avec vous. Monsieur Zabini, votre réputation n'est plus à faire alors je crois bon de vous préciser que ce choix est définitif. La personne choisi ne peut pas être différente tous les soirs..."

J'eu du mal à cacher mon sourire devant les joues rougissantes de Blaise...Le Directeur repris comme si de rien n'était :

"savez vous déjà qui vous allez inviter ou voulez vous un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?"

"Personnellement, mon choix est fait Professeur. Je souhaite que ce soit Hermione Granger."

"Très bien Miss Weasley, j'enverrai un Elfe la chercher tout à l'heure; Et vous monsieur Zabini ?"

"Euh... Et bien j'avais l'intention d'inviter Drago Malfoy au départ mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée si nous voulons que notre appartement reste entier..."

"Allons, allons, ne dites pas de bêtises, je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy prend bien soin de ses affaires et de celles des autres..."

"Oh mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. Seulement lui et Granger...dans le même appartement...non, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée !"

"Et bien cela vous fera une mission supplémentaire ! Faites en sorte de tous bien vous entendre! Si Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger parviennent à être courtois l'un envers l'autre, les autres feront un effort ! C'est donc décider. Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger vous rejoindront dans votre appartement d'ici demain soir au plus tard... Je vous laisse la charge de leur expliquer les choses une fois qu'ils seront avec vous. Votre appartement se situe au cinquième étage, derrière le portrait d'un centaure. Le mot de passe est _Réconciliation, _finit il par nous dire avec un regard entendu. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Monsieur, Miss."

"Au revoir Professeur" dis je en me levant. Blaise se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Sur le chemin de notre appartement, Blaise et moi ne dîmes pas un mot, trop concentrés je pense sur ce que nous avait dit le Professeur Dumbledore. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait, je prononcais le mot de passe et nous arrivâmes dans ce qui allait être notre salle commune durant cette année scolaire.

"Je lance les paris, commença Blaise, me faisant sursauter. Cette pièce sera ruinée par nos deux invités au bout d'une semaine !"

"Pari tenu !"

"Tu penses qu'ils vont réussir à s'entendre ?

"Oh non! je pense que la pièce ne tiendra pas 2 jours !"

Blaise eut un sourire, et on se comprit au regard... cette année allait être sportive de par les études et l'échéance de l'examen final...mais ceci ne serait rien en comparaison de devoir réussir à faire cohabiter Hermione Granger avec Drago Malfoy !

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione arriva.

"Ginny ? Un Elfe est venu me chercher en me disant de venir te rejoindre ici tout de suite. Est ce que tout va bien ? Zabini ne t'a pas posé de problème à peine arrivé j'espère ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas te laisser faire !"

"Zabini est là, Granger, et non je n'ai pas fait de mal à ton amie !"

"Tant mieux pour toi parce que sinon, tu aurais entendu parler de moi !"

Je pris la main d'Hermione pour l'entrainer sur le canapé et surtout faire en sorte que l'engueulade naissante soit vite oubliée entre mon homologue et ma meilleure amie.

"Assieds toi Hermione, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu fais là."

Et je lui racontais tout. Tout ce que le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait dit concernant l'exemplarité dont nous devions faire preuve, jusqu'au moment où il nous avait dit que nous pouvions inviter d'autres personnes.

"Donc je vais vivre ici, avec toi, toute l'année ?"

"Oui, c'est ça."

"Super ! On pourra travailler ensemble le soir, et je pourrais t'aider à faire tes rondes si tu veux ! Toi qui voulait que je te rende souvent visite, ton voeu a été exaucé au delà de tes espérances !" me dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Mais celui-ci se fana aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé... Je voyais déjà les ennuis commencer à arriver...

"Attends une minute... Tu as dit que VOUS aviez le droit de convier une personne à venir. Donc peux tu me dire qui Zabini a t il choisi ?"

"Hermione, souviens toi que Dumbledore a demandé que tout le monde s'entende afin de monter l'exemple au reste de l'école, d'accord?"

"Ginny Molly Weasley, dis moi qui Zabini a choisi !"

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée pivota de nouveau avant que l'on entende une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien :

"Hey Zabini, depuis quand tu as un Elfe à dispo pour faire parvenir tes messages, toi ? Tu nous as prévu une petite fête avec des gonzesses bien roulées j'espère ?!"

Oh mon dieu, le regard d'Hermione me glaça le sang et me fit comprendre que si Voldemort n'avait pas réussit à avoir notre peau, ces deux là allaient nous tuer à petit feu.;! Nous aurions de la chance si nous tenions jusqu'à demain matin...

**Note de l'auteur **: Alors ce prologue ? Est ce que l'histoire vous plait pour le moment ? Y a t il des choses qui vous gênent ou avez vous des envies ou des préférences pour la suite de l'histoire ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me le faire savoir...

A bientôt pour la suite...


	2. période d'essai

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient, tout est dû à JKR !

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Ginny et Ron sont donc jumeaux. Voldemort a été battu mais pas par Harry, par Dumbledore lui même. Celui-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas mort ! La famille Malfoy n'a jamais été parmis les Mangemorts.

Le rating M n'est pas là par hasard donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis pour lire une telle fiction, merci de passer votre chemin...ou de ne rien laisser paraître ( mdr )...

Enfin, même si je n'écris pas pour cette raison, une petite review après la lecture d'un chapitre fait toujours plaisir. Une critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est toujours constructive, donc si vous le souhaitez, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir.

_**Guest :**_ Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite va toujours te plaire...

_Voici donc le second chapître de mon histoire. Merci aux personnes qui ont lu, mis en alerte ou en favoris et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review. Ça me fait plaisir et me motive pour continuer... L'une d'entre vous m'a fait part du fait que je faisais quelques fautes d'orthographe. J'essaye pourtant de faire attention, et je me relis avant la parution mais je n'ai pas de Bêta donc ce ne sera malheureusement pas parfait... Toutefois je vais essayer d'être encore plus vigilante..._

_Sur ce..._

**Chapître 1** : _Période d'essai..._

_**POV Ginny**_

« Euh Zabini ? J'ai dis des gonzesses bien roulées...Et toi, tu nous colles la Weaslette, et Granger ? Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ? » se mit à dire Malfoy en remarquant notre présence.

« Je vais le massacrer Gin, je vais le massacrer !... » murmura Hermione pour que moi seule entende.

« Hermione, je t'en supplie restes calme... Je te jure que s'il dépasse les bornes, je serai celle qui le mettra au sol pour que tu puisses lui raser la tête, mais laisses le temps à Blaise de lui expliquer la situation d'abord, ok ? »

Ma remarque eut le dont de la détendre et j'obtins même un très léger sourire de la part de ma meilleure amie. Nous avions passé une partie de notre scolarité à imaginer nos propres fantasmes au sujet de Malfoy... Inutile de préciser qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comportait quoi que ce soit de sexuel, si ? Cependant, notre liste était bien fournie et elle s'allongeait chaque fois que Malfoy nous énervait... Autant vous dire que ça arrivait au moins une fois par jour! Je m'occupais des fantasmes versions sorciers, et Hermione de la version Moldue ! Ainsi nous avions : le supefixer et l'obliger avec un Impérium à aller nu en classe de Métamorphose, lui raser la tête, lui teindre les cheveux en rose bonbon et bien d'autres choses encore... bref, tout ce qui peut toucher à sa virilité, et l'humilier un minimum ! Mais revenons en à lui justement...

« Drago, arrêtes de dire des conneries et viens t'asseoir » lui dit Zabini. Il ajouta ensuite quelque chose à voix basse que je ne compris pas, mais ça engendra un sourire en coin chez Malfoy...

« Bon tu m'expliques, vieux ? J'ai des choses de prévues moi ce soir... » lui rétorqua Drago une fois assis.

Hermione et moi étions restées à l'autre bout du salon... Une distance de sécurité était nécessaire si nous voulions garder nos appartements intactes...

« Mec, comme tu le sais, je suis Préfet en chef. Dumbledore nous a autorisé cette année à inviter la personne de notre choix à partager notre appartement pendant toute l'année. Et je t'ai choisi toi... »

« Donc je suis chez moi ? »

« Ouais si tu acceptes l'invitation, cet appartement sera le tien durant l'année scolaire. »

Malfoy se leva du canapé et fit un pas dans notre direction, son éternel sourire en coin placardé sur son visage.

« Cool ! Granger, tu peux dégager de là, ta présence pollue l'air de mon appartement ! »

_Et c'est partie..._me dis-je. Le regard désespéré que me lança Zabini me fit comprendre que lui aussi savait que les hostilités venaient officiellement de commencer. Il se leva d'ailleurs assez rapidement du canapé...Quant à la façon dont Hermione serrait les poings, ça n'annonçait rien de bon... Merlin, Salazar, Godric et tous les autres, Priez pour Nous...!

« MA présence pollue l'air de TON appartement, Malfoy ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Le simple fait que TU existes pollue l'air de l'univers tout entier ! Alors vas te faire voir, parce que n'en déplaise à Môssieur le Prince des Serpentard, je suis aussi chez moi ! »

« Comme tu l'as dit, Granger, je suis un Prince donc fermes là ! Si je décidais d'accepter ta présence, ici, tu ne serais autorisée qu'à nettoyer mes chaussettes!.. »

Hermione se rua en avant sans que je n'ai le temps ne serait ce que d'essayer de la retenir...J'avoue que je n'avais peut-être pas vraiment l'envie de la retenir..! Devant une telle furie Malfoy eut le bon goût de reculer d'un pas...et retomba sur le canapé...Hermione le surplombait du coup, et elle en profita !

« JAMAIS tu ne me verras nettoyer tes chaussettes Malfoy! Dumbledore prendra le thé avec le fantôme de Voldemort avant que quoi que ce soit de ce genre n'arrive ! Les Elfes de maison seront libres ET payés avant que ça n'arrive alors Prince ou pas Prince, TU vas la fermer parce que dans le cas contraire, la gifle que je t'avais donné en troisième année te paraîtra une caresse en comparaison de ce que je te ferai si tu me cherches un peu trop ! tu piges ? » Elle l'avait frappé sur le torse à chaque parole appuyée, et lui n'avait pas bronché pendant toute sa tirade...

Pendant ce temps, Zabini m'avait rejoint dans le coin opposé du canapé, et sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions sorti nos baguettes, prêts à agir au moindre signe...

« Je crois que mettre Granger et Drago dans le même appartement était définitivement une très mauvaise idée ! Ils vont nous tuer, je ne tiendrai pas une année entière comme ça ! Ça va être l'enfer ! » me dit Blaise.

« Et moi donc, j'ai envie d'étriper Malfoy rien qu'en le regardant alors vivre avec lui... Mais Dumbledore nous a demandé de montrer l'exemple, et j'entends bien ne pas le décevoir donc il faut qu'on arrête les frais avant que ça ne dégénère ! »

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais on ne peut pas les laisser s'entre-tuer comme ça ! »

Nous sortions de notre petite conversation lorsque Malfoy éclata de rire et se leva.

« Pauvre petite idiote, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces ? Tu n'es qu'une petite chose insignifiante à mes yeux, et tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! Oses ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt vers moi, et je t'écraserai aussi facilement que j'écrase un cafard ! Dois je te rapeler qu'avant toi, Voldemort lui même m'a menacé et torturé pour m'obliger à tuer Potter et que ça ne m'a rien fait ? Alors tes pauvres petites menaces de merde, tu peux te les garder ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Granger, alors ne me cherches pas trop, c'est clair ?! »

« Espèce de ... »

«ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurlais-je, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Y EN A MARRE DE VOUS DEUX ! JE VOUS AVERTIS QUE JE NE VAIS PAS PASSER MON ANNEE A VOUS ENTENDRE VOUS INSULTER DES QUE VOUS VOUS CROISEZ ! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ET M'ECOUTER ! »

« Mais... » commença Hermione

« J'AI DIT STOP HERMIONE! ET CA VAUT POUR VOUS DEUX ! Désolée mais ça ne pourra pas durer comme ça ! Alors je vais vous énoncer quelques règles provisoires qui seront valables pour la prochaine semaine à venir ! En attendant que je trouve mieux... Malfoy, ouvres grandes tes oreilles, parce que Prince des Serpentard ou pas, ça m'est égal ! Et avant d'être ton appartement, c'est celui des Préfets en Chef. Tu n'es qu'un invité ici, et pour que tu puisses rester il faut que j'accepte ta présence alors arrêtes d'insulter ma meilleure amie ou retournes dans tes cachots ! COMPRIS ? »

Je n'obtins qu'un léger grognement en guise de réponse, mais je m'en contentais pour le moment.

« Hermione, fais un effort s'il te plait ! Tu es plus intelligente que lui... »

« Euh là Weasley... »

« TU LA BOUCLES MALFOY ! HERMIONE EST PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE TOI, POINT FINAL! »

Je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer avant de me tourner de nouveau vers ma meilleure amie.

« Je disais donc, Tu es plus intelligente que lui, alors ne le laisses pas t'atteindre avec ses reflexions à deux mornilles, tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

A l'instar de Malfoy, Hermione gromela un _tu as raison.._

« Bien, à partir de ce soir, et pour une durée d'une semaine, vous êtes en période d'essai ! Loger dans cet appartement vous donne un certain nombre de droits comme celui de pouvoir prendre vos repas ici, de ne pas être soumis au couvre-feu, d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque, même en l'absence de Mme Pince, et bien d'autres choses encore que je vous détaillerai plus tard. Mais loger ici vous confère également bon nombres de devoirs qu'il va falloir assumer ! D'abord, Dumbledore veut que nous nous entendions dans et en dehors de cet appartement afin de montrer l'exemple aux autres... Ensuite, vous devrez participer aux rondes, au même titre que Blaise et moi, ainsi qu'à la surveillance de certaines retenues ! Malfoy, oublies tes plans pour ce soir, tu ne pourras pas recevoir tes conquêtes d'un soir ici ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi Blaise ! Quand nous serons dans cette salle commune, il ne devra pas y avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre ! Vous devrez être cordiaux l'un envers l'autre ! Si vraiment cela vous paraît impossible, commencez au pire par vous ignorer ! Et si vous en êtes incapables, vous regagnerez chacun votre dortoir d'origine, avec en prime 1 mois de retenu pour refut d'obéir à l'ordre d'un Préfet en chef ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

J'obtins un bruit de gorge de la part de Malfoy, pas habituer à obéir à une autre femme que sa mère visiblement, et un mouais peu convaincu d'Hermione.

« Blaise, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?! »

« Euh, non, là je dois avouer que tu as plutôt bien résumé la situation » me dit il. Je cru deviner un sourire caché dans sa façon de parler, et je me retins moi même de rire à sa remarque car ça aurait gâcher tout l'effet qu'avait provoqué ma tirade !...

« Bien ! Donc la période d'essai commence officiellement. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller vous coucher et de prendre la nuit pour réfléchir à ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes libres de rejoindre votre ancien dortoir dès demain si vous n'êtes pas prêts à faire d'efforts ! Hermione, notre chambre et notre salle de bain sont en haut à gauche. Malfoy, votre chambre et votre salle de bain sont en bas à droite. Merci Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que vous n'ayez pas besoin de vous croiser pour aller dormir ! Bonne nuit ! »

Malfoy regarda Zabini qui lui fit un simple signe de tête vers les escaliers pour l'inciter à m'obéir... Celui-ci se résigna donc, et parti sans demander son reste...

Hermione vint me serrer dans ses bras puis me murmura à l'oreille « Molly n'aurait pas fait mieux avec une Beuglante ! Tu fous la trouille quand tu t'énerves ! Je suis désolée... ».

Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit et elle se dirigea vers notre chambre après nous avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à Blaise et moi.

Une fois les deux terreurs parties, Blaise et moi nous assîmes dans le canapé en soupirant... Nous avions échappé au pire...pour l'instant...

Après quelques instants, je me sentis observée alors je tournais la tête vers lui pour découvrir Blaise en train de me dévisager, un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Son sourire s'élargit encore, et encore puis finalement, il éclata de rire et je l'imitais très rapidement. Nous eûmes du mal à nous calmer !...

« Merlin, ces deux là vont nous en faire baver plus que les premières années ! »

« Ne m'en parles pas ! j'suis fatiguée d'avance ! »

« Tu es hyper impressionante quand tu t'énerves tu sais ?! »

« Pas le choix avec tous mes frères ! Il fallait bien que j'arrive à me faire entendre ! »

« Oui c'est sur. Tu veux que je demande à un Elfe de nous apporter un peu de thé ? »

« Du thé ? Tu plaisantes là ! Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'suis prête à tester un bon vieu Whisky pur Feu ! »

Et nous éclations à nouveau de rire... J'avais bien fait de ne pas cataloguer Blaise dans la même case que Malfoy car ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout... C'est à se demander pourquoi ils s'entendent si bien... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Blaise avait l'air aussi déterminé que moi à faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien...Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de maîtriser les deux autres…

En espérant que cette histoire de période d'essai suffise à leur faire oublier leur querelle, ne serait-ce qu'un temps...

**Note de l'auteur **: Et voilà le 1er chapitre de mon histoire... Drago n'est pas trop mauvais ? Hermione en fait elle de trop ?! En voulez vous encore ?! Un seul moyen de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez...

bientôt pour la suite...


	3. Vous connaissez l'auto-persuasion ?

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient, tout est dû à JKR !

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Ginny et Ron sont donc jumeaux. Voldemort a été battu mais pas par Harry, par Dumbledore lui même. Celui-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas mort ! La famille Malfoy n'a jamais été parmis les Mangemorts.

Le rating M n'est pas là par hasard donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis pour lire une telle fiction, merci de passer votre chemin...ou de ne rien laisser paraître ( mdr )...

Enfin, même si je n'écris pas pour cette raison, une petite review après la lecture d'un chapitre fait toujours plaisir. Une critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est toujours constructive, donc si vous le souhaitez, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir.

Chapitre 2 : _Vous connaissez l'auto persuasion ?_

_**POV Drago **_

Je n'en reviens pas.

Je suis sur le cul.

Moi, Drago Malfoy, je viens de m'écraser devant une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille ! La Weaslette en personne !

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je dois couver quelque chose. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'aille à l'infirmerie demain pour consulter et m'assurer que tout va bien... Il faut vraiment que j'ai envie de vivre ici pour accepter qu'elle me parle sur ce ton ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Et pour qui elle me prend surtout ? Elle croit peut être s'en tirer aussi facilement, mais attends que sa putain de période d'essai soit terminée, et je vais me faire plaisir !

Je me glisse dans mon lit, avec un boxer pour seul vêtement. Je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir pour l'instant, je suis trop énervé.

Granger m'énerve ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Dès que je la vois, il faut que je l'insulte ou que je m'arrange pour la faire sortir de ses gonds !

C'est tellement facile en plus !... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne sur elle parce qu'au fond, elle ne m'a jamais rien fait...

Non en fait, c'est totalement faux. Je sais exactement pourquoi je fais ça... Granger est la 1ère à m'avoir tenue tête... Une des deux seules filles à ne pas baver devant moi... Une des deux seules filles qui ne feraient pas n'importe quoi pour être dans mon lit. Et je crois que quelque part, je la respecte pour ça... Elle ne se laisse pas faire, me répond toujours, et parfois même, elle est à deux doigts d'avoir le dernier mot ! Et j'aime ça ! Je me sens vivant quand je m'engueule avec elle ! En comparaison avec celui que je dois être quand je suis à la maison, l'enfant de bonne famille, qui ne dévie pas d'un pouce de la trajectoire que ses parents ont tracée, qui ne dit pas un mot plus haut que l'autre...qui ne dit pas un mot tout court.

Le silence est d'or à la maison... A tel point que je pensais que mes parents étaient muets quand j'étais petit... Du coup, à Poudlard, je me lâche... Ma condition d'Aristo attire toutes les greluches et j'en profite forcément...Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout ! Mais avec Granger, il n'y a rien de tout ça ! Je l'exaspère ! Je prends donc un malin plaisir à l'énerver à chaque fois...C'est le moment préféré de ma journée ! Oui je sais je ne suis pas normal...

Mais du coup, il faut absolument que je puisse vivre ici avec elle ! Je vais adorer la faire gueuler tout le temps ! Ça va être l'extase pour moi de l'avoir sous la main, même après les cours !...

En plus, elle gueule, elle s'énerve, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, elle aime se défouler sur moi..!

Il faut que je réfléchisse pour pouvoir continuer nos petites altercations malgré l'interdiction de Belette fille, sinon, je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ! Mais attendez... Weaslette a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'engueuler quand nous étions dans le salon des Préfets en chef... Elle n'a rien dit concernant les autres pièces de l'appartement...ni sur le reste de Poudlard... Hey hey hey... Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi petite Granger...

_**POV Blaise**_

Ginny et moi étions assis dans notre canapé, à boire notre thé... Malgré toutes nos tentatives de persuasion, les Elfes avaient refusé de nous servir du Whisky Pur Feu.

« Tu sais, je suis content d'être Préfet en chef avec toi cette année. » dis je

« Oh.. Et bien euh, merci. »

Je riais un peu à son manque de répartie...

« Serais tu en train de te moquer de moi Blaise Zabini ? »

« Et bien... »

« Aurais tu envie de me mettre en colère toi aussi ? »

« Euh... »

« J'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi ! Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve d'avantage que ça » me dit elle en commençant à hausser un peu le ton.

« Non, mais attends.. Euh, ne t'énerves pas... Je plaisantais Ginny. Je te jure que je ne me moquais pas, je ne voulais pas te véxer tu sais, je... »

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par un éclat de rire... Un rire très mélodieux. Je regardais mon homologue féminine bouche bée...

« Je t'ai bien eu Zabini ! ça t'apprendra à te moquer va ! »

Et elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je mis du temps à percuter qu'elle s'était jouée de moi. Je la regardais, un sourire en coin se formant doucement sur mon visage puis je posais ma tasse de thé sur la table...

Je ne sais pas si elle avait senti le mauvais coup venir ou si tout simplement elle connaissait le coté revenchard des Serpentard mais Ginny avait également posé sa tasse de thé, et s'était levée du canapé.

« Blaise ? » dit elle doucement

« Ginny Weasley, je vous conseille de courir vite avant que je ne vous attrape et ne vous fasse regretter votre audace !... » lui dis je avec un grand sourire

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se mit à courir en riant vers sa chambre. J'allais la rattraper mais elle tourna au dernier moment vers sa salle de bain, et réussit à y rentrer et me claquer la porte au nez avant que je ne l'atteigne.

Je l'entendis s'appuyer contre la porte et reprendre son souffle, avant de rire à nouveau.

« Raté » me dit elle à travers la porte

« Pour cette fois » répondis-je. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre..! »

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau et je la suivais.

« Bonne nuit, Blaise »

« A toi aussi Ginny. Je vais m'occuper de ranger le salon pour ce soir. A demain »

« Merci, à demain »

Je repris le chemin du salon quand j'entendis la douche se mettre en route. Je pensais ce que je lui avais dit. J'était heureux d'être Préfet à ses côtés. Merlin merci je n'étais pas tombé sur une de ces cruches sans cervelles...! Je préssentais que mon année à Poudlard allait être...comment dire...intéressante...! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, avec Drago et Granger comme colocataire, nous n'allions pas nous ennuyer...

Après avoir fait un peu de rangement, je regagnais ma propre chambre. En y entrant, je voyais Drago allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond de la chambre, les bras derrière la tête.

« Tu as peur que le ciel te tombe sur la tête pour fixer le plafond avec autant d'intensité ? »

« Ah ah Zabini ! J'suis mort de rire ! »

«Ouais je sais, mon sens de l'humour est irrésistible. »

« Bon c'était quoi ton numéro de tout à l'heure ? Depuis quand tu fais copain-copine avec les Gryffondors ? »

« J'ai décidé de passer une bonne année scolaire. Et ça passe par le fait de bien m'entendre avec l'autre Préfet en chef, quel qu'il ou elle soit, et par le fait de bien m'entendre avec la personne invitée. »

« Donc tu oublies que tu es un Serpentard et que la tradition veut que tu détestes les rouge et or ? »

« T'en n'as pas marre de tout ça, Drago ? Tu ne crois pas que la haine et tout ce qui va avec est ce qui provoque tous nos problèmes ? Je crois qu'on a assez donné ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, avec Voldemort et toutes ses conneries ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus être associé à cette chose, juste parce que je suis un Serpentard et que j'agis comme un gros con ! Je veux prendre ma vie en main, et arrêter de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas... Et tu devrais faire la même chose, Drago ! Parce que je sais que ce visage de petit con arrogant que tu montres aux autres, n'est pas le vrai Drago Malfoy !... Je sais que tu en as marre d'être celui que tes parents veulent que tu sois, alors pourquoi tu ne profites pas d'être à Poudlard pour être celui que tu veux vraiment être ? »

« ça ne se fait pas comme ça, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je peux arrêter du jour au lendemain d'être comme ça ? Tout le monde me connait comme ça, Blaise. Sauf toi. Tu es le seul à me connaître vraiment. Tout le monde me respecte parce que je suis comme ça.! Qu'est ce que je deviens moi si on ne me respecte plus ? Si on ne me craint plus ? Sans compter que me passer des joutes verbales avec Granger va être très difficile ! »

« Tu sais, je suis persuadé que tu pourrais être surpris par cette fille. Je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai l'intime intuition que vous pourriez vous entendre... »

« Tu as des intuitions toi maintenant ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon pote ? »

« Petit con ! »

« Petit Merdeux! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Nous éclations de rire puis je redevins sérieux.

« Essayes de faire un effort, mec ! Pour me faire plaisir ?! » dis je en souriant

Je n'obtins qu'un grognement primaire en guise de réponse...

_**POV Hermione**_

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et je vis Ginny me rejoindre. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage...

« Hey... »

« Hermione... Je croyais que tu dormais... »

« Non, je n'y arrive pas. En fait, je réfléchissais »

« a quoi ? »

« A tout ça. Au fait d'emménager ici ou non, à Malfoy, et à toi. »

« A moi ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, Gin, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles si je ne reste pas alors que tu m'as invitée. »

« Mione, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord ? Evidemment, j'aimerais que tu restes, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas invité. Mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas le concevoir et que tu préfères rester avec les autres Gryffondors. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses sans trop te focaliser sur Malfoy. Rapelles toi qu'en étant ici, tu auras un accès illimité à la bibliothèque et que tu seras nettement plus tranquille pour travailler et réviser. »

« Tu sais comment me parler toi..! » rigolais je

« Oui j'avoue. J'essaie de te convaincre, et je suis prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins ! »

« J'ai envie de rester, Ginny, je t'assure que j'en ai envie. Mais Malfoy... »

« Ne le laisse pas gagner Hermione. Ne le laisse pas te faire fuir. Montres lui que tu es une fille forte, une fille qui ne se laisse pas dicter ce qu'elle doit faire par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. Fais ressortir la lionne qui est en toi, et dis lui merde une bonne foi pour toute ! »

Je lui souris en entendant ses mots.

« Tu as vraiment envie que je reste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui m'dame »

« Et tu crois vraiment que ce sera vivable ici si je reste? »

« ... »

« Ok...c'est rassurant ! »

« Non, écoutes. Ce sera vivable avec Blaise et moi car nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous avons décidé de faire en sorte que l'année se passe bien et nous nous tiendrons à nos décisions je peux te l'assurer »

« Comment peux tu en être sur ? Après tout, nous ne connaissons pas du tout Blaise. Il n'a jamais été méchant ou insultant envers nous, mais rien que le fait d'être ami avec Malfoy ne me paraît pas très engageant... »

« Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je le sais. Il a hésité à inviterg Malfoy au départ parce qu'il voulait vraiment que tout le monde s'entende bien. C'est Dumbledore qui a insisté, va savoir pourquoi, pour que Malfoy soit bel et bien celui qui devait venir côté Serpentard. Blaise fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça se passe bien, je te le jure. Tu ne seras pas déçue par lui. Pour Malfoy c'est une autre histoire... Il faudra du temps. Mais je pense qu'on peut l'avoir à l'usure ! » finit elle en riant.

Je décidais de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Ginny et à ses arguments, et de laisser le temps au temps. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que je l'imagine de réussir à tolérer Malfoy...

Vous connaissez l'auto persuasion ?!


End file.
